Floris Mod Options
You can access the mod options in camp menu (just mouse-over them in game for a tooltip). Record Battle Size as set in Options Here you need to enter the number that you've set in game Options (or with the Warband Battle Size Changer tool) for your battle size if you want to use the deployment feature where you can choose which troops spawn at the start of a battle ---- Weapon Use Fixes When the box is "ticked" the 'fix' will be active. Un-tick the box to turn the specific fix off. They apply both to your troops and the AI. Lancer Fix This will force mounted troops with lances to use them unless they are in close melee or dismounted. Horse Archer Fix This will force mounted troops guaranteed a ranged weapon to use that ranged weapon until they are out of ammo or dismounted. Spear/Polearm Fix This will force foot troops with a spear or other polearm to use it unless they are in close melee combat, where they will try to switch to a sidearm. Pike/Horse Damage Tweaks When ticked, this is active. Untick to turn off. Horses do extra trample/bump damage to foot troops based on their overall armor/weight. Pikes and other long polearms do bonus damage to horses, and more bonus damage for thrusts. ---- Distance limit for showing HP bars Sets how far away you'll see hit point/health status bars for troops and when they disappear, if you have them activated below. Show health bars of ally troops Ticked, you will see health bars at the distance set above. Unticked, no health bars on allies. Show health bars of enemy troops Ticked, you will see health bars at the distance set above. Unticked, no health bars on enemies. ---- Show battle minimap Ticked, a minimap/radar will always be in the upper right hand corner of your screen. Unticked, no map unless you hit Backspace. Size of battle minimap (%) Sets the size of minimap, if activated above. Enable Battle Continuation Ticked, battles will continue after you are knocked out. You can no longer give orders, but your troops keep fighting. By default use the arrow keys and mouse to move the "death cam" to watch the fight, or hit END to switch to a chase cam, roughly similar to the one in multiplayer. Press Tab to retreat as normal. Unticked, your troops retreat and the auto-calc kicks in once you are knocked out, like in Native. Enable 'Charge' after Knock-out If Battle Continuation is active, you can select what your troops will do after you get knocked out: Disabled has them continue their previous orders; Charge all will give everyone a charge order; Formations AI (if active for the AI) will allow the new AI to take over for you. Formations Battle AI: Select your prefered Battle AI: Disabled is Native AI; Formations AI both allows the AI to use formations and changes their battle decision-making; Native AI w/Formations is Native AI but carries out the Native AI with basic formations. ---- Disable charge on belfry reaching wall: Unticked, as Native, when the belfry (siege tower) reaches a wall, the player's attacking force will automatically charge. Ticked and the charge order will not be automatically given. Reassign De-horsed Cavalry to: Allows you to select another division for your mounted troops to be re-assigned to if their mount gets killed during battle (similar to original M&B behavior). This applies to both AI and the player (though if active, the dehorsed AI cavalry always become infantry). Reassign No-Ammo Archers to: Allows you to select another division for your ranged troops to be re-assigned to if they run out of ammo. This applies to both AI and the player (though if active, the AI archers out of ammo always become infantry). Keep allies in the basic 3 divisions: Ticked, troops of ally parties under your command will not be assigned to your customized divisions, but to the default infantry, archer, and cavalry divisions. Unticked, as in Native, any ally troops under your command will be re-assigned to the same divisions as your troops of the same type. ---- Enable AI Special Orders Enabling AI Special Orders allows the AI teams to use volley fire (crossbows), skirmish mode (bow-users, avoiding melee), and spear-bracing (spearman, cavalry charging straight into any group of spears or pikes likely will result in many dead horses). ---- Reinforcement Waves Allows you to increase or decrease the number of reinforcements that occur prior to the battle round ending. Report shot distance Ticked, the scrolling battle text display will list how far each of your bow/crossbow shots goes. Unticked, this is not displayed. Report extra XP & Wpn Prof One receives extra weapon proficiencies and XP points due to Intelligence. Ticked, the scrolling battle text display will notify you of these extra points. Unticked, this is not displayed. ---- Morale threshold for consuming food... Sets the morale level below which your troops will need to eat twice as much food to stay happy. Set it very low to essentially disable this "difficulty enhancement." Speed of battles on the map Adjusts how fast auto-calculated battles between the AI go. The slower, the greater chance you can get to them from a distance, but it also slows down the pace of the game. Terrain advantage in Autocalc battles: Ticked, autocalculated battles give advantage to factions on their home terrain. Unticked, as in Native and auto-battles are only based on party size and troop levels. Enable Bodyguards in Town/Villages Ticked, after reaching a certain amount of leadership and renown, you begin earning the right to have some of your companions accompany you when you visit towns and villages, save for in lords' halls. You can give them orders as if in battle. Unticked, it is as in Native and you always enter places alone. ---- Enable Tournament Enhancements: Ticked, the enhanced tournament system is active. Unticked, tournaments are as in Native. Tournament Quests: Set to disabled this will prevent tournament invitation quests from appearing. Each 'reaction' level will adjust how much is changed by you attending a tournament or failing to attend. There is a negative relation penalty for failing to attend tournaments you are invited to on the 'High Reaction' setting. TPE Setting Shortcuts: Select any of the presentations on this menu and you'll immediately jump to that panel for configuring up tournament settings. ---- Skill penalty from encumbrance Ticked, you and your companions receive penalties to athletics, riding and horsearchery from heavy armor. Unticked, it is as in Native. Ranged penalty from weather Ticked, nighttime, fog and rain will significantly lower the ranged proficiencies of NPCs/bots (based on the level of fog or rain) to help compensate for their dead-eye aim in pitch blackness. Unticked, it is as in Native. Disable horse speed scaling Ticked, it is as in Native. UN-ticked, the more injured a horse, the slower it goes. Allow drowning in missions Ticked, you can drown if you are under water for a length of time. Unticked, it is as in Native and you can walk at the bottom of a lake for ages. ---- Lords returning from exile: Allows exiled lords to be pardoned after a time and rejoin a faction to prevent 'lord-drain' in the late game. Diplomacy AI changes: See optional AI changes in Diplomacy. Diplomacy economic changes: See optional economic changes in Diplomacy. Anti-woman prejudice level: Disabled levels the playing-field for female player characters. Default as in Native. High increases the sexism/anti-woman prejudice of the medieval setting for female player characters. ---- Enable Fog of War: See article "Fog of War". Disable Time of Day: Ticked, as in Native. Unticked, the date also shows the time of day/hour. Probability of rain/snow (%) Can set the likelihood of precipitation in battles. Cloud amount Sets the cloud cover on the map and in battles, which increases the likelihood of rain/snow. Fog strength Sets fog strength on the map and in battles. ---- Disable Companions' complaints Ticked, and you won't hear companions complain about one another. Unticked and it is as in Native. Enable debug mode Ticked and you enter debug mode (equivalent to typing "cheatmenu"). Unticked disables the debug mode ("nocheatmenu"). de:Floris Mod Optionen Category:Features Category:FAQ